The New Scout Arrives..Serena has a sister!
by SilverMoon6
Summary: A mystery scout appears and starts to take the place of Sailor Moon in Japan, who is this person,well she addresses herself as Sailor Silver Moon, Sailor Moon's sister. The story unfolds slowly with Serena and then about the life of this new scout and why
1. The Encounter

*The encounter*  
  
  
  
Setting: It's a Monday morning and Usagi is just being let out of detention, like usual!  
  
Ahh, what a nice day, I hope I run into Mamo-chan today, It's been awhile with him working and all and there's been no scout action ::thinks:: Way weird! ::A beep comes from her communicator:: Yes, finally!  
  
Usagi, there is some strange vibes coming off from the park near you, the scouts are on there way now but since your so close you better go check it out! Luna says as Usagi stares at her watch trying to not look obvious to people around her.  
  
Right on my way Luna! ::she runs to a nearby alley, she looks around then nods her head and gets ready to transform:: MOON ETERNAL POWER MAKEUP! up! ::starts to transform:: Ready to battle! ::runs off to the park::  
  
::Screams are heard from the street as Usagi enters to see people passed out on the side walk:: Oh no ::she runs in to she a hideous monster floating around and taking peoples star seeds but, the strange thing is that Usagi can't figure out why anybody else is turning into a monster:: I thought we defeated them! ::sighs::  
  
Hey you! ::a voice is heard from the distance a shadow which is unseen before she comes out toward the monster::  
  
Good, the scouts made it…..Huh? That isn't one of my scouts!:: she looks at the scout to see her but the sun is blocking her face:: Who are you!  
  
I got that under control! Herald by the future and the present, her to save the lives for love and justices, I'm Sailor Silver Moon! In the name of the Future Silver Moon, I will punish you!  
  
Silver …MOON?:: Usagi starts to think:: Moon, she is one of us but how?  
  
::The battle starts up and Silver Moon gets out a long sceptor, similar to Usagi but longer:: You are no match for me, Your tried to hurt my family in the future, I won't let it happen anymore. I'll destroy you here and now! SILVER MOON ELIMINATION!:: Silver sparks comes flying out of the sceptor and hit the monster :: Moon dusted! ::jumps out of the sun so Usagi now sees her face::  
  
You look like …well do I know you?  
  
Silver Moon laughs. Yes, but it is to soon to tell you, when the time comes everything will be revealed to you. Until then:: Silver moon hops backwards into the bushes and disappears::  
  
Wow, first chibi usa then chibi chibi now another new person, to much to quick ::hold head and laughs at herself::  
  
The scouts now enter…  
  
Sailor Moon are we to late? Sailor Jupiter asks.  
  
Yeah right I bet the monster saw her and laughed and disappeared ::starts to laugh like a hyena:: Sailor Mars keeps laughing  
  
No, Silver Moon came and defeated her ::looks at them worried::  
  
Who is that? ::The scouts and Usagi untransformed because nobody is around:: Well? Minako asks.  
  
I don't know but, I can describe her to you.  
  
That might help me in finding out about this mystery person on my computer. Ami says inquisitively.  
  
Well Ami-chan, she had long hair like Minako-chan but it was silver with brown strands and she had a silver crescent moon mark on her mid -forehead, her scout uniform was a silver skirt with white trimmings and a Purple and silver brooch, that's all I saw!  
  
::The computer starts to search and then it beeps, Amy studies what she has found.:: Well it appears there is such a person but the date is from ::coughs:: The time of the silver Millennium when you mother ruled Usagi!  
  
Everyone gasps and looks at Usagi-chan astonished. 


	2. Time of hardship

1 Time of Hardship  
  
::At Rei's place::  
  
So it turns out from the further research I have done at my home that, this new scout is some sort of royalty that she earned the crescent moon mark on her head, that or she is related directly to your mother or you Usagi- chan. ::Amy leans on her hand::  
  
Oh this is going to be tuff now, trying to figure out who this person is. Maybe she is my niece or ::thinks:: A COUSIN! ::Every looks at Usagi as if she were serious:: What?  
  
Mako- chan sees the door slide open slowly and sends a warning glare to her friends:: Hey Chad! ::smiles::  
  
Oh, hi there handsome. Minako bats her eyes at Chad , being the flirt she is.  
  
What IS IT CHAD?! Rei- chan demands to know.  
  
Oh, honto gomen Rei-chan but, you granddad wants to speak to you about something he saw in the holy mirror, please go meet him there now.  
  
::Rei walks to the room where her grandfather is stand::  
  
What is it grandpa? ::Rei looks at the concern expressed on his face::  
  
The mirror it was moving, evil is around, I tried to look but some invisible force pushed me back, I thought you could take a look maybe?  
  
Oh sure, but could you leave me so I can concentrate? ::sits in front of the mirror silently then looks back to see him gone:: In the name of mars, show me what is wrong! :: And image of people laying in the streets half dead with the stare seeds out of their bodies appears:: Oh no!  
  
::The scouts watch silently from outside then out of nowhere Setsuna comes out with Hotaru::  
  
I saw it in my dreams as the little one did. Setsuna stands there in her usual dress.  
  
It's from the future, this will happen unless somebody stops it. It is starting now but it won't be vanished easily. Hotaru sits down next to the scouts.  
  
Setsuna, will it affect the scouts now and in the future? Mako-chan looks at Usagi-chan  
  
Only time will tell at this time.  
  
::Back inside Rei is still watching the images in her head::  
  
This is terrible, wait what's that?:: Rei sees a reflection of somebody fighting, the silver skirt gave her away:: Who is that? Could that be the mystery scout Usagi was talking about ::The image runs to Rei:: Please, you must leave, depend on me and save Usagi, it's up to you now! 


	3. The Scouts encounter

The Scouts Encounter  
  
::Rei backs up from the mirror:: This can't happen, I will save Usagi with the others, my life as a sailor scout and my duty to protect my princess, I will carry out until I die!  
  
::The girl back away from the door and look at Usagi sadly::  
  
She's right you know, we won't let anything happen to you. Minako-chan smiles to make her feel better.  
  
Yeah, we are stronger than before and our friendship will sub stain the power. Mako-chan makes a fist as if she was ready to fight.  
  
But, until we find the source Usagi, we need you to keep strong and be safe, tell Mamoru-san about everything and tell him to protect you, they might be after you they might be after everybody's life but you are salivation, a hope of light to people out there and if you don't survive, I don't know who will ::Ami-chan looks down::  
  
You guys, I want to fight until the end with you too. No, I need to fight to the end with you! ::Usagi holds onto Ami-chan's shoulders::  
  
::Rei walks out::  
  
It isn't looking so good, we should be worried ::Rei sighs then looks at Usagi:: Let's go, I'm taking you to Mamoru-san house now :: Rei takes Usagi by her wrist and they go down the stairs leading to the main streets::  
  
::Michiru and Haruka who are walking up the stairs pass Rei and Usagi and keep going up to see the scouts gathered around talking::  
  
Yo! Where's the kitten going? Michiru holds onto Haruka's arm tightly::  
  
She looked saddened. Michiru looks backwards:: I hate to see our princess sad like that when she is such a bright person!  
  
::Setsuna steps out of the scouts to talk::  
  
As before the star seed captors have come back but this time stronger and this is something different from the last time, it's not chaos and Galaxia behind the battle this time but a stronger force controlling it.  
  
Not again, so then, let's go find the problem! ::Haruka puts her pen out in front of her:: URANUS PLANET POWER MAKE-UP!  
  
::Michiru nods in agreement and then transforms:: It is time to find the enemy behind this fate to be, we sense evil nearby, transform so we can transport there!  
  
::The scouts look at each other and then transform::  
  
::Later after they transformed they transport to the site of what Michiru sensed::  
  
She was right ::The scouts stand in a mist of purple and black fog that surround there feet:: Mako-chan looks at her feet. Be careful, now is the time to be on your full guard scouts!  
  
::The scouts walk forward to see that the fog clears and all they see are countless amounts of people on the main streets of Tokyo passed out::  
  
Whatever it is, I can feel it, it's near:: Minako-chan gets in her fighting stance:: Rei-chan, try to sense it, you too Michiru! Also get out some computer readings Ami-chan!  
  
Ami-chan looks at Minako-chan. See usually I wouldn't take that from you but, no isn't the time to fight ::starts to test the area with her computer:: It's not picking anything up?  
  
That can't be, I feel a strange danger here! Hotaru puts out her glaive in front of herself::  
  
Over there, on the top of the building! ::Amara and the others look up to see a monster with wings and horns that stick out all over it's body come flying down toward them::  
  
Duck for cover! Setsuna grabs Hotaru and jumps to the alley behind her::  
  
What is that? Ami-chan helps Minako-chan up from her quick fall hurting and cutting her arm::  
  
Watch out! ::Mako-chan jumps in front of Haruka just in time before Haruka gets hit but instead Mako-chan gets a deep cut due to the horns on the beasts body:: Uhh! ::Mako-chan falls to the ground in pain::The monster goes to kill her but then silver sparks come flying down and hits it with a harsh blow and it disappears::  
  
::The scouts gather around Mako-chan to see if she is okay::  
  
She is hurt badly, you better let me help her:: The figure in silver walks up to her and lays her hands over her cut on her back, A silver light emerges from her hands and Mako-chan's cut disappears:: You'll be okay now ::smiles::  
  
Mako-chan gets up slowly with the help of Haruka and Minako-chan:: Can I ask who you are?  
  
::Laughter:: Everybody asks me that question, I seem to be quite popular now with you scouts! Well, I'm Sailor Silver Moon, I'm to help you on this adventure, but only if you can help yourself first! ::gets up from kneeling position-from healing Mako-chan- and twirls around as gold and purple sparks swirl around her body:: We will meet again, farewell scouts!  
  
Usagi know about this new scout? Haruka looks at the inner scouts.  
  
We've only heard. Ami-chan looks at her computer.  
  
  
  
~Note~ I'm so sorry to not add this before like I don't know when maybe chapter one came out but This is copyrighted and by the best author, Naoko Takeuchi, the owner of Sailor, hey if u could help me ut I would like to write her but don't know her address so if you can pleas email me that, THANKS! Oh yes and the characters don't belong to me even though i wish! 


	4. At Mamoru's

::At Mamoru's house::  
  
Usako, of course you can stay here:: smiles:: I'm sorry I've been so busy but now we will make up for that time, come in come in!  
  
Thanks Mamoru-san, I hope you understand the conditions here ::Rei looks at Usagi-chan::  
  
Of course I do, Usako is my future wife and my love for all eternity, I will always protect no matter how busy I may be with college here ::Looks at Usako who just set her stuff down next to the pull out couch in his living room:: Don't worry go to sleep now and when you wake up dinner will be ready:: gives her a concerned look then a smile::  
  
Mamo-chan, don't you want help? ::Usagi looks toward the kitchen::  
  
A NO! It's okay Usako, you're my guest, you deserve this ::Sweatdrop::  
  
::Rei laughs:: I must be heading back now, thank you once again Mamoru-san, Good- night Usagi:: Usagi is already snoring on Mamru-san's couch:: Good- night Mamoru-san:: Rei walks out and closes the door silently not to disturb Usagi-chan::  
  
::In the kitchen Mamoru is cutting up some carrots for part of the dinner when he hears something from the balcony:: Usako? ::He peers out to see her sleeping silently now, on the other side of the room:: Who is it then, maybe the wind? ::Out of caution Mamoru reaches into his green jacket pocket and pull out a rose:: Hello? ::he opens the door and goes outside to see a girl about Usako's age sittin along the railing of his balcony::  
  
Hello Mamoru, long time, ne?  
  
::Mamoru puts the rose away and looks at the figure resembling Usako but a little different:: You still remember me? Does anyone else remember?  
  
No sadly they don't ::Silver Moon goes onto a sitting position on the banister:: You are the only one, it seems the memory of Usagi- chan having me as a sister has been erased by mother ::sighs:: Thank God you remember, I'm not alone in this now.  
  
Oh I see. The scouts are very worried about you, the new scout and all, can I tell them about us knowing each other?  
  
No! ::Silver Moon snaps at Mamoru:: Gomen, but I must not be known yet but don't worry, I have a human form here now thanks to my guardian and trust me it's safe for her to go to school, I'll be in the same class, unbeknownst to her ::smiles:: They call me Silver here to but to my earthian friends it's Silver-chan!  
  
::Usagi starts to wake up inside:: She's coming around you better go now Silver ::Mamoru looks behind him:: It was good to see you again, sister.  
  
Actually sister in law but whatever, I will be near ::Silver jumps up to three other balconies and then to the roof and stands on the ledge watching over the building for the night::  
  
She's a good sister, more protective then me!:: laughs::  
  
::Usako comes outside:: Is dinner done yet Mamo-chan? ::tugs on his arm so he will come inside::  
  
::Mamo-chan looks up and then at Usako:: Most, you can go watch some TV Now or something else to occupy yourself until I'm done ::puts his arm around Usako::  
  
Okay! ::runs in side and puts the tv on her favorite channel, cartoons::  
  
::In the kitchen Mamoru is now boiling the rice and thinking about silver:: Only if you knew Usako! ::he sighs and keeps cooking::  
  
~Well whatcha' think, fourth chapter, I believe I hope you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it :) Okay more to come so tune in once and awhile, See yah! ~ 


	5. Usagi meets Silver at High School

1 Usagi Meets Silver at High School  
  
:At Mamoru's apartment::  
  
Usako, you'll be safer and more better off to go to school today, please go. Mamoru pleads.  
  
Okay but I'll be aloud back later, right?  
  
Of course, I'll drive you come on!  
  
::Later at school Silver is waiting by the gate for Usagi to enter::  
  
::Mako-chan and Minako-chan enter and see Silver leaning against the gate of the school's entrance::  
  
Hey you, are you new here? Mako-chan asks Silver nicely.  
  
Oh yes I' am, hi I'm Silver, nice to meet you! ::puts out her hand to greet them::  
  
Wow, are you from here, you got the coolest eyes and hair! Minako exclaims  
  
Actually I'm from America, you got an English accent to, you aren't from here either, I can tell! ::smiles and then looks at Minako who asked her:: To be exact I'm from New York.  
  
Oh I see. Well are you waiting for somebody?  
  
::Trying ot to look suspicious Silver looks at Mako-chan and then Minako- chan:: Oh just waiting for somebody like you to show up and help me out.  
  
::Meanwhile Mako-chan, Minako-chan, and Silver go into school to introduce Silver to Ami-chan while Usagi is just arriving in Mamoru's car::  
  
Thanks Mamo-chan! ::kiss his cheek:: See you at four today!  
  
My Usako ::Mamoru drives off::  
  
::In school::  
  
::Amy is speaking to Silver and asking her stuff about her schooling::  
  
So Silver, what was your G.P.A in New York?  
  
Oh um, not as great as I wanted it to be but it was 3.9!  
  
WHAT? ::Minako-chan, Mako-chan and even Ami-chan's jaws drop:: That's quite good, I'm a 4.0.  
  
Well then I got competition! ::Silver flips her hair to make herself look witty::  
  
::Usagi enters to see Silver talking to everyone::  
  
Who is she? ::Usagi inspects the girl from the door of the class carefully:: Well she has crystal blue eyes, silver hair with browns streaks and she's about 5'4, a little taller than me. I bet she is new!::being happy as always she taps Silver on the back to introduce herself:: Hi I'm usa ::Usagi pauses when Silver turns around to face her::  
  
Yes? Silver looks Usagi in the eyes.  
  
Umm?:: Usagi freezes and can't say a word but she doesn't know why::  
  
Are you okay? Silver asks as she waves her hand over her face.  
  
::Usagi thinks and then realizes something, all though this has never happened in the past, she has put together that Silver was Silver Moon, it was making all the sense to her now but she new nobody else new yet:: Oh sorry, Hi I'm Usagi, you new here or something?  
  
Why yes I' am, now what's a spirited girl like you coming in so late for? Not enough sleep? ::laughs::  
  
What was that? ::Usagi stares her in the eye::  
  
Oh, nothing, nothing at all! ::thinks to herself:: Don't give yourself away!  
  
~So what do you think Minna? So Usagi thinks she's knows that Silver maybe Silver Moon, well we know it but Usagi is putting it together just by staring her sister in the eyes! Does she know anything else besides that? Come read later for more detail, bye!~ 


	6. Silver's Powers

Recap from last chapter!  
  
::Usagi thinks and then realizes something, all though this has never happened in the past, she has put together that Silver was Silver Moon, it was making all the sense to her now but she new nobody else new yet:: Oh sorry, Hi I'm Usagi, you new here or something?  
  
Why yes I' am, now what's a spirited girl like you coming in so late for? Not enough sleep? ::laughs::  
  
What was that? ::Usagi stares her in the eye::  
  
Oh, nothing, nothing at all! ::thinks to herself:: Don't give yourself away!  
  
1 Silver's powers  
  
::Silver takes a seat next to Minako-chan who is already talking to her but Silver is watching Usagi look at her::  
  
"She's figured me out, I've seen her look at me like that before" Silver turns around in her seat and then writes something down on a piece of purple notebook paper and closes her eyes and reads to herself in her head. "Goddess of Memory, I call upon your help, the time is to soon for my sis', release your spell and with draw her memories!"  
  
::Usagi's eyes become blank as the spell takes affect over her and she forgets what she had come to concluded::  
  
"Hi, have we met?" She puts her hand out to silver and smiles.  
  
"Usagi-chan, your such a ditz, you said hi after running in late, duh!" Minako-chan taps Usagi on the head lightly while teasing her.  
  
"Oh, must have forgotten ::Laughs at herself:: Please refresh me, what's your name again?" Usagi pulls her hand back in and looks at Silver.  
  
"Silver, you can call me anything you would like to though, I don't mind." Silver turns around in her seat to face toward the teacher whom just came in.  
  
"Good morning class, how was you weekend?" Sensei sits down and takes the classes' attendance, then he stands up. "Ah, a new face, you must be our transfer student Silver, Am I right? He looks at silver and motions her to stand up in front of the class to introduce her.  
  
'I' am silver" Laughter is heard throughout the class and whispers about her strange name.  
  
"Class stop that!" He gives his class a warning look/  
  
"Sensei, as all are probably wondering about me, I will tell them." Silver sighs. "I'm Silver Raniko, I'm from America and my mother is Japanese and my father is American, I spent most of my life there until one of my relative's here in Tokyo became ill and we had to take over the family business and move here in a matter of a month." Everybody looks at her and listens under the unfortunate circumstances that Silver was brought to Japan for. "My parents named me Silver when I was born because there was a rare Silver surrounding the moon and to my mother she thought it to be luck so that is why." Silver sits down and open's her notebook to a clean page.  
  
"Thank you Silver, I'm happy you could tell us that." Sensei sits in his seat and the gets up and writes an assignment on the board.  
  
"I'm so sorry." Usagi says when Silver sits down in her seat.  
  
Silver turns around to talk to Usagi and then smiles ."It's nobodies fault." Silver turns around and gets her Math book out and starts to work silently.  
  
Usagi stares at Silver's back very concerned and says to herself." I hope you'll be alright."  
  
::Later at lunch::  
  
"SILVER-CHAN, SILVER-CHAN OVER HERE!" Usagi jumps up frantically and waves her hand from underneath the cherry blossom they are eating at.  
  
"I'm coming!" Silver sits down between Mako-chan and Usagi. "Hey thanks for inviting me over here, I seem to be not anybodies friends yet." She smiles to cover up how hurt she is.  
  
Mako-chan opens her lunch box up and places out in front of Silver. "Silver, well be your friends, we were all like that at one time even Usagi but now she is popular with all the guys and even some girls"! Mako-chan laughs at Usagi-chan then gets hit in the head with an apple from Usagi.  
  
"Hey Mako-chan!" Usagi gives Mako-chan the tongue  
  
"Well thank you" Silver takes out her lunch, which is rice with chopsticks and what looks like something yellow on her sandwich she brought and soda.  
  
"What is that Silver?" Minako stares at the yellow in her sandwich.  
  
Silver laughs. "It's called American cheese, it was my favorite back in the states and this is turkey and mayo." She points it out to them.  
  
"Is it Good Silver?" Usagi licks her lips willing to try some of her sandwich.  
  
Silver takes Mako-chan's plastic knife and cuts into four for Mako-chan, Ami, Minako and Usagi. "Here, help yourself!" Silver smiles and places the fur pieces in the center of the girls.  
  
"Thank you Silver, I've heard about this on a cooking show I watch!" Mako- chan bits into the little piece she just picked up. "They are right, it is good!"  
  
Usagi places her piece in her hand and inspects it again. "Well if Mako- chan likes it, It can't be that bad." Usagi eats it and a bright smile comes on her face. "It's delicious!"  
  
Minako and Ami have just finished with there's and wipe their mouths with a napkin.  
  
"Your food looks strange but looks aren't everything." Ami-chan laughs then bows to show her thanks.  
  
"Wow, from what I heard even popular movie stars eat this in America, I'll cherish this taste testing as an experience for my future!" Minako makes a fist and then laughs at her self and at the looks she is getting from the girls. "What?"  
  
Silver laughs at the girls and then eats her other half of her sandwich. "I'm glad you all enjoyed" She drinks her soda and gets up to throw her garbage away. "Gym is next, I better go get my stuff, thank you for this lovely lunch time." Silver heads inside  
  
"She is nice and very mature for our age, unlike Usagi-chan can not be sometimes!" Ami-chan looks at Usagi and glances downwards.  
  
"AMI-CHAN!" she gives and semi-evil glances at her and then at the door Silver went through. "She's brave."  
  
::Inside the bell rings as Silver is getting her stuff out of her locker::  
  
"I'm going to be late!" Silver runs to the first floor to get to gym.  
  
::On the other side of the hallway Usagi-chan is also running to gym::  
  
"I can' be late again, It'll be another detention for me!" Usagi gets to the comer separating her from the gym. "I have no time!" She sobs then runs around the comer and bumps head forward into Silver-chan who was coming from the opposite direction. "Gomen nasai, oh Silver!"  
  
Silver grabs Usagi's arm and they race into the gym as the bell rings and the gm teacher stares at them. "We weren't late!" Silver says and then goes to locker room.  
  
Usagi laughs then the gym teacher gives her a happy look. "Tsukino-san, that's the first time you haven't been late, you should thank your friend!"  
  
  
  
~Well, I'm still brain storming at this point but you know what, there will be more, Haha, this story is going to keep twisting and turning to confuse you and then at the end it'll make sense to you all and then you will laugh and say.. I get it now! ~ 


	7. Silver's Place

Silver's Place  
  
::After gym Usagi-chan and the gang now with Rei-chan are walking home::  
  
  
  
"Usagi, you can't just become friends with a girl you just meet, there is a new danger out there and they are looking for people that are sweet like you to prey on!" Rei-chan looks at Usagi-chan and doesn't act rude but more concerned for once.  
  
"Rei-chan it's all right, I've checked her out, there isn't any strange vibes coming off of her." Mako-chan looks at Rei.  
  
"You know me, I always become friends with new people, I felt her warmth, she is a kind soul, there is nothing to fear Rei-chan, and I know you may not think I can't take care of myself but when it is time to fight, I'm ready and I'm suppose to be your leader, remember? Trust me, I know what is right from wrong! Usagi Smiles then laughs.  
  
"Oh that's so convincing!" Minako-chan looks at Usagi with slit eyes.  
  
From behind them Silver comes running with her bag flying off of her as she passes.  
  
"Sorry I'm late! Silver keeps running not noticing that she dropped her bag.  
  
"Silver-chan, YOUR BAG!" Usagi yells to her but Silver keeps running.  
  
"Now what?" Minako-chan picks up her bag.  
  
Usagi opens her bag and starts to snoop.  
  
"USAGI-CHAN DON'T BE SO DEVIOUS!" Mako-chan stares at Usagi  
  
"I'm not, I'm checking for some id in here so I can return it to her!" Usagi sticks her tongue out " FOUND IT, Let's give it back to her"  
  
::they approach Silvers house a little from where they lost site of her on the main roads::  
  
"She lives here? "Rei-chan knees give out and she falls to the ground.  
  
"Wow this is amazing, what structure!" Ami-chan observes the beautiful roof which is from America and the garden surrounding the house and the water fountains and ponds surrounding the front yard. And those fish are from the Americas too, amazing!"  
  
"Wait you guys, there is a get and camera's we better ask to come in first" Mako-chan presses a button and Silver answers from inside  
  
"How may I Help you?" Silver Sounds very happy.  
  
"Silver-chan it's Mako-chan, you ran home today and dropped your bag, can we come in?"  
  
"Oh.. Hold on.. I got to straighten the place up first. I was in a rush this morning to ::laughs::"  
  
::The gates open to the girls as they enter and they keep looking around in amazement::  
  
"Hello minna!" Silver opens the door and is in a dress now silver and very casual for spring wear. "Please come in, I'm making some snacks now but I'm warning you it's not the tea and crackers you are use to!"  
  
"Tea and crackers? Mako-chan laughs understanding the Silver doesn't know much about the culture and foods yet. "Close enough"  
  
"Hi, I'm Rei Hino, Thank you for having me in this nice house of yours, I'm usagi's friend to but I go to a different School."  
  
"Hi Rei, I'm Silver Raniko, Welcome, it is nice to meet you!" Silver puts her hand out to Rei.  
  
Rei accepts the hand shake a feels a strange sense go through her. "WHAT WAS THAT?"  
  
Silver turns to Rei and goes to the door and closes it. "What was what Rei?"  
  
"Oh nothing, I guess just static shock or something." Rei follows Usagi to her dining room.  
  
::Silver goes into her kitchen and brings out pigs in a blanket::  
  
Silver places her snacks on the table. "Let me get the soda, be right back!"  
  
"What are these? Minako-chan touches the strange snack with her finger.  
  
Silver walks in with a plate with sodas on it. "I hope you all like Coke with lemon!" She places them in front of the girls.  
  
"This is new, I hope I we enjoy this as much as I did your lunch Silver!" Mako-chan picks a pig in a blanket up with a toothpick and eats it.  
  
Usagi watches Mako-chan for a reaction.  
  
"Yummy, these are good what are they?" Mako-chan now tries her soda" Now I know why Mamoru-san wanted to learn there, they got such great food!"  
  
"MAKO-CHAN!" Usagi gives her a stare.  
  
"Honto Gomen Usagi-chan!" Mako-chan laughs as the girls start to dig into the snacks.  
  
"Silver, do you live here yourself? "Rei-chan looks around for her parents.  
  
"NO, NO , I WISH I DID THOUGH! Silver Laughs out loud. My parents work until late at night a my family's business, it's far from Tokyo and they always come home tired. They said not to worry though they'll get use to it .::Silver sighs::  
  
"I'm so sorry, it must be so lonely at night until they get home." Rei looks at her with some concern.  
  
"SILVER, I JUST CAME UP WITH A GREAT IDEA,, WE ARE GOING TO HAVE A SLEEP OVER TONIGHT, CARE TO JOIN US!?" Minako jumps up out of her seat.  
  
"Minako-chan!" Rei shakes her head then laughs. "You welcomed me here into your home and didn't even know me, you can come to my house and join us anytime you'd like to Silver-chan!" Rei smiles. "Well then ::Rei gets up:: We must leave thank you for your hospitality" Rei hands her a card. "This is the number call me and tell me your answer by 6pm tonight, just make sure it's okay with your parents!" Rei and the girls leave.  
  
"It's been a pleasure Silver.' Ami chan follows behind Rei  
  
"Well see you later..maybe!" Mako-chan follows behind Ami  
  
"Hope you come, we need a new face to join our group" Minako waits for Usagi.  
  
"Arigato Silver, you are really nice to let us have those snacks!" Usagi smiles then silver hands her something in a decorated bag. "What's this?"  
  
It's the snacks for you, hat them for a minute then you can eat them.. I'm glad you enjoy, come visit me anytime!" Silver smiles and then they leave her. 


	8. A Dream World-Illusions-Part One

1 A Dream World- Illusions- Part One  
  
  
  
::At Silver's house::  
  
"I'm glad they didn't figure anything out, I'm covered." Silver sighs in relief.  
  
Her Guardian comes out of a room from the shadows.  
  
" You could have warned me about them coming here!" Methos turns his head.  
  
"Methos couldn't you sense them?" Silver laughs at her guardian.  
  
"Well, of course I did I mean I was just joking with you!" Methos turns around and walks up onto a step of the staircases and he sits down and watches Silver pacing.  
  
"Now I got to wait a while so it looks like I called my "parents", Right? Silver stops her pacing.  
  
"Seems like a plain!" He gets up from his sitting state and then closes his eyes and then breathes in deeply and then opens his eyes to see silver missing. "Silver, where'd you go!?"  
  
Silver walks to her room a few doors down and is resting on her bed while she lays a projector, which is her broach, on the floor to display her boyfriend and family from the future moon." I miss you guys" She starts to reach her fingers to point her family out. " My dear Safrinite, how I miss you, I wish you'd let me battle there ::starts to cry:: I hope your safe there and I hope the battle is being won."  
  
Methos stands outside of her door leaning against the doorframe. "She's to young, how could this happen to her, never has the Moon seen a peaceful period in awhile." Methos shakes his head. "It's just not fair for us to be here and everybody else back in the future!"  
  
In Silver's room she starts to take a nap.  
  
Methos pops his head into her room to see how's she doing but finds her sleeping." I thought so, cried herself to sleep, poor thing!" Methos shuts her broach and places on the nightstand next to her. He pulls a blanket over her and then he goes into his bed on the opposite side of the room and watches her sleep.  
  
::Silver's dream::  
  
Silver is running in a Silver fog when she approaches the gates of time. "PLUTO!" Silver runs up to greet Pluto but find Pluto barely hanging onto her life by the doors. "PLUTO, WHAT HAPPENED?!" Silver starts to heal her wounds.  
  
"I don't know Silver they just came so quick and it was strange because I didn't sense them at all. I'm sorry they entered the palace, I tried to stop them but they knocked me unconscious and well I just woke up. Pluto holds her arm while Silver heals her some more.  
  
"There you go, now I must go fight!" Silver gets in her soldier outfit and walks through the door to be in utter shock. "OH NO, USAGI, MAMORU, MINNA!" Silver goes running forward to see her boyfriend with Darien and the Elite Earthian Force at the bottom of the Palaces steps pretty beaten up. "SAFRINITE…MAMORU, ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Silver runs up to them.  
  
"Nothing but a few bruises, well be okay." Safrinite smiles at her.  
  
"Good, now where are the other scouts?" Silver stands with one hand on her hip.  
  
"There gone Silver, THERE GONE EVEN USAKO!" Mamoru falls to his knees and cries. "I tried to protect her but the force it just took her and she's gone!"  
  
"What? I'm confused, talk slower!" Silver puts her hand on her brother in law.  
  
"He's saying they've been killed and Usagi-chan has been captured, we don't know her status though, she might be dead." Staying calm Safrinite places his hand over Silver's shoulders and closes his eyes. "As a princess here too, they might be after you also, you must leave now!" Safrinite pulls his hands off of her.  
  
Silver looks at Safrinite about to cry. "I'm here to fight until the end!"  
  
Silver walks up to him and lifts his face up and holds his chin in her hands. "I can't leave you neither." Silver smiles as a tear falls from her face.  
  
Safrinite looks up with tears also falling from his face. "Methos is on earth in the past waiting for you, now you must go, even though it's going to be hard on both of us, we have to do this!" He picks silver up and holds her in front of him. "I'll bring you to the gate, your not leaving my hands until your safe, as my duty as your boyfriend and a soldier, I will protect you, always!" He smiles then they reach the gate and he puts her down on the ground. "Now here's the gate, it's the time Silver, now you must bring this terrible future to an end to fighting this evil in the past and killing it before it destroys this kingdom now!"  
  
"But, can't you come with me?" As Silver pouts Safrinite draws her closes to his body. "Safrinite, please?"  
  
"As much as I wish it, I can not do that, my duty is to protect this kingdom, me and Mamoru promised your mother! He draws his arm around her to hold her closer.  
  
Silver looks up to her brave boyfriend. "But…" As silver goes to protest again Safrinite goes in to kiss her making her quite. After awhile of just standing and kissing silently Safrinite pulls away and opens the gate to time. " If you beat it in the past none of this will happen in the future and our future will be clear of all dangers." Safrinite pushes Silver toward the light coming from the door, which starts to pull her out.  
  
Silver screams in pain as she starts to get pulled away from her love." WAIT!!!!" Silver is pulled fully through the door and it slams shut.  
  
"Silver, here is the key to the past, I'll be here, set things right for us!" Pluto touches the key in Silver's hand. "Goodbye!" The key is surrounded by light and then Silver disappears.  
  
::Silver's house now::  
  
Methos still sits there after a good ten minutes as he starts to see Silver move. "She's coming back, Silver?"  
  
Silver screams out loud then wakes up in a sweat." I've been wasting time, I must find the evil before my future is ruined more!" Silver picks up the phone next to her her bed and dials Rei's number.  
  
Rei's grandfather picks up. "Hello, how may I help you?"  
  
Silver swallows trying to hold her emotions on the phone." Yes, is Rei-chan there?"  
  
" AHHHHH, you must be Silver calling about sleeping over tonight, I'll tell Rei your coming!"  
  
Silver holds the phone away from her ear for a second in astonishment then remembers Rei's grandfather can tell certain things. "Wow, your right, well thank you Grandpa.  
  
"How'd you know my name?" Silver hangs up quickly so that her grandfather doesn't try to read her thoughts more. "Strange girl!" 


	9. A Dream World-Illusions-Part Two

1 A Dream World- Illusions- Part Two  
  
"Methos, These dreams will keep occurring, won't they?" Silver looks at her friend.  
  
Methos gets off of his bed and sits on the edge of Silver's bed. "Silver, I don't know more than you know about anything going on here or what's happening in the future, we are both lost out in the fog until news is forwarded to us"  
  
Silver sighs then gathers her strength up and starts to get ready for Rei's sleepover.  
  
"Silver, you can't go alone, you haven't left the house over night before, what might happen to you." Methos makes a fist. "Safrinite said to go with you everywhere, I must obey his wishes and my duty as a guardian!"  
  
Silver looks at Methos. "Methos, my dear friend, I have my powers to protect me, you can stay here." Silver picks up her silver sleeping bag and her two purple pillows which she places under her arms." Be good!" Silver uses her teleporting ability to get to the temples stairs that lead up to the shrine. "Now, I must go!"  
  
  
  
Awaiting at the top of the Stairs is Usagi-chan, Rei-chan sweeps the grounds before the remaining sunlight goes down and Mako-chan and Ami-chan are cooking some snacks but Minako-chan is dancing around getting Rei angry because she is making more work for her.  
  
"MINAKO-CHAN!!!!" Rei swipes the broom at Minako who doges it and keeps dancing around the angered Rei-chan.  
  
"MINNA!!" Silver comes running up the stairs skipping each other step to get up quicker. "I'm here!" She gets up the last step and puts her stuff down and greets the girls.  
  
"SILVER-CHAN!" Usagi-chan runs over to her and hugs her. "Thank gosh, you made it!"  
  
Minako-chan keeps dancing but Rei stops sweeping and welcomes Silver and takes her bags into the house.  
  
"Minako-chan?" Silver pokes her in the arm Minako finally stops.  
  
"Silver, you made it!" Minako-chan smiles then walks inside behind Rei  
  
"Silver, you'll love it here with us, hey maybe if you like it a lot you'll become part of our little gang!" Usagi walks of then sniffs the air and runs inside.  
  
"She smells food, Usual of her!" Silver's stomach growls loudly. "Oh, I'm hungry too!" Silver laughs then she goes follow where everybody went into the house and follows the smell of food down a long hallway leading back into the house. "Wow, that smells great!" Silver finds where the food is and where everybody else was already eating.  
  
"USAGI! You didn't tell her to follow you?" Rei glances at Usagi who is presently gulping down a whole rice cake.  
  
"I understand I see she was hungry." Silver smiles at Usagi. "Mind if I join in?"  
  
Rei –chan points next to her where a empty pillow on the floor is waiting for her. "Here"  
  
"Silver laughs then sits down and starts to dig into the food.  
  
Later that night the girls are talking in the room where they are going to sleep.  
  
"So Silver-chan do you have a boyfriend?" Usagi bumps Silver in the arm.  
  
"Well actually." Silver starts to blush then she takes out a normal looking picture of Safrinite. "This is him, my Safrinite!"  
  
"Safrinite, that's quite and interesting name, is that not a name of an ancient god? Ami looks at Silver in question.  
  
"Probably all I know is that his parents liked the name!" silver smiles while the other girls look at him.  
  
"Wow, what a guy! You really snatched a cute one Silver" Minako looks at Silver then laughs.  
  
"Mako-chan looks up in concern." He is quite mature looking, is he our age?"  
  
"Hey your right!" Rei-chan leans in examining the picture more.  
  
"No he's just a year ahead but we are both in the same grade back in the states." Silver is handed the picture.  
  
"He sure is gorgeous. I don't think I have ever seen such beautiful green eyes and such prefect brown hair, your lucky!" Minako stares at Silver's hand.  
  
Silver starts to feel her emotions kick up and tries to swallow her emotions quickly but she can't so she excuses her self so she can cry in the bathroom. In the bathroom Silver closes her eyes and starts to cast a spell.  
  
"Goddess of Sleep, please grant peace and serenity to the girls and bring them to sleep so they will not remember my running emotions." Silver opens her eyes activating the spell.  
  
The girl's minds fog over and a dust like sparkle comes over them and they all fall asleep in the bags.  
  
Silver enters after returning from the bathroom and sees her spell worked and goes into her sleeping bag to fall asleep also.  
  
::In Silver's dreams::  
  
"Hey sis, your finally back!" Serenity runs up to her sister and hugs her.  
  
"Wow, I' am, how'd I get here?" Silver stands in shock while she embraces her sister's hug.  
  
"I bought you here!" Serenity's hand grabs Silverback and her nails start to grow and rip into her back.  
  
"Serenity!" Silver pushes her sister off of her. "Your not Serenity, are you?"  
  
"Of course I' am my dear sister, I've just joined a better cause, unlike our weak force on the moon, like we ever had the chance to revive the kingdom!"  
  
Silver falls down from the pain that comes from her back.  
  
"Oh you poor thing, you can heal other people but no your self, huh?" Serenity laughs then pushes her sister back with her foot  
  
"UHH!" Silver tries to push Serenity's foot off of her stomach but she keeps forcing her down with more strength.  
  
"I've got you now!" Serenity goes to pick her sister up but instead of being picked up she hears Rei-chan screaming and she is brought back to her state of mind and wakes up. "Rei-chan, what is it?"  
  
"Don't move Silver chan, just stay still!" Rei-chan stares at Silver with a scared look.  
  
"What's wrong?" Silver tries to get up but her body is unwilling to go with her. "What's wrong with my body, I CAN'T MOVE IT!?"  
  
Mako-chan comes running in the door with a bucket of water and a washcloth. Ami-chan and Rei slowly roll Silver over.  
  
"Do you have the scissors Mako-chan? Ami-chan puts her hand out.  
  
Mako-chan whips out the scissors from her back pocket. "Here they are!"  
  
Ami-chan starts to cut through the back of Jenna shirt and then tears it down to her mid arm." Oh my god!" Ami takes the cloth ands rinses it out and puts it all over Silver's back.  
  
"Silver, what happened to you, it looked like somebody clawed your back!" Minako stares at her blood, which is coming through the white cloth.  
  
"She's losing to mush blood, we are going to have to bring her to the hospital, my mom's on call so I'll call her and have her waiting for us!" 


	10. Time hastens

For the longest time I couldn't get my password but now I got it *Holds it up like it's a real animate object.not visible 0_~* ONTO THE STORY!  
  
"Quick open the doors, we have no times to lose!" Mako chan opens the sliding door.  
  
"I'll call an ambulance!" Usagi runs to the phone.  
  
"No don't, it'll take two hours to get here!" Ami chan yells. "Call mamoru and ask him the favor." Ami chan smiles as she applies pressure to Silver's wound..  
  
"No problem, calling Mamo chan!" Usagi dials quickly in desperation she misses a few numbers, then more.  
  
"Give me the phone Usagi!." Rei pulls the phone out of her hands. "Mamoru, we got a problem up here, we need the favor of using your car to go to the hospital, can you help us?"  
  
Mamoru half asleep looks at the time. " It's early in the morning, give me sometime, I'll be there in a few minutes or maybe sooner." You hear the phone drop. "Okay I'm not awake yet, don't mock me." Hangs up.  
  
Rei laughs. "Get her down those stairs and wait for Mamoru, quick no time to waste you'll!" Rei hangs up the phone and helps the girls carry her down the stairs where they'll meet mamoru.  
  
"Usagi-san?" Silver's eye flitter. "Where are we going? What's wrong?"  
  
Usagi looks nervously at the others. "Nothing we are going out for a walk that's all sweetie, just close you eyes."  
  
Minako adds in. "Stay away from the light, silver!"  
  
Mako chan looks at her." Not necessary Minako!"  
I HAVE NO TIME UMM MORE TO COME I SOOOO HOPE! 


End file.
